The Day Before You
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Phil and Keely are seperated. Phil is back in the future, but they relize that so many songs relate to their situation. Please read and review. this story rocks!


Hello! Now I now I haven't written in forever, but I am back now! I can't believe there are only a few more new POTFs. It is really sad. In this story all the words in italics are form different songs. I do not own Fast Cars and Freedom by Rascal Flatts, The Day Before You by Rascal Flatts, Start of Something New by Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens, She's No You by Jesse McCartney, and When There Was Me and You by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I don't own Phil of the Future or any of the songs listed above I just have them on my mp3 player. I wish I did though because then I wouldn't cancel it!

The Day Before You

What would someone give to live with one person for the rest of his or her lives? Knowing that the person they love would never leave them for the past, present, or future? What would people give to know that the person loves them back? What they give to have one more hug? What would they give to have one more shot to just say those three small words? For Phil and Keely, they would give anything.

Ever since they had said their final words to each other they realized how sad life would be without the other to cheer them when they got dumped or after the failed their math test. Their friends and family have been trying to convince them that life would go on, but their memories kept bringing them back to the first song they sang together.

And right here tonight 

_This could be the _

_Start of something new_

_And looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something_

When they each got back into their routines they noticed how their perspectives changed since they met each other. The girls that he had thought were nice and good looking were no comparison to the girl.

They got a lot of girls that know they got it going on 

_But no one's a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see you're the only one I really want_

_And everything I need is everything you do_

She stopped wearing makeup because she never liked the stuff, but he told her that she looked better with it off. Even though he wasn't here it was the thought that counted.

Staring at you 

_Taking off your makeup_

_Wondering why you even put it on_

_I know you think you do_

_But baby you don't need it_

_Wish that you could see what I see when its gone_

Before he left she didn't believe in miracles, but know that he was gone all she wanted was miracle. Sadly no technology in this time period would let her visit him. To her he was a miracle, but miracles don't last long.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

Before he had to go back to the future he could never find a girl that was the right mixture of what he wanted. When he came to 2004 he finally realized why all these years he hadn't found anyone.

_I had all but given up_

_On finding the one that I could fall into_

_Oh, but that was on the day before you_

_I was ready to settle for_

_Less than love and not much more_

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

_Oh, but that was on the day before you_

Everyone thinks that time with someone is eternal, but once you realize you have a short amount of time with that person people decide to speed things up. Not always is this the best idea. You could be the best of friends and start to feel something more, but you have to let things grow and not force them even if there a voice nagging at you in the back of your head.

We're the best of friends and we share all our secrets 

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_Maybe something's changed, as I lie awake in bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Yet there are some occasions where the two people meet again and share their first kiss. This is the happy ending to our story. When they kissed everyone around them cheered because before they were oblivious to each other's feelings. All these noises were blocked out in the world of Phil and Keely because right here tonight they were reunited.


End file.
